


First Contact

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: tentacle_fest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov and Sulu are asked to be part of a First Contact team for a very unusual species that uses vibration and touch to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tentacle_fest](http://tentacle-fest.livejournal.com/)'s gift exchange.

It was going to be impossible, Chekov thought, to easily explain in his report why he was greeting the Yullians naked.

Well, correction: easy enough to explain, but difficult to absorb perhaps. Much easier to absorb what was happening in the moment.

\--

“The readings are very clear, Captain,” Spock said, indicating the hologram floating over the conference room table. “Lieutenant Uhura’s interpretations were correct, and the readings from the probe all concur. The Yullians’ entire basis of communication is tactile. They responded only to the impact of the probe itself, and very positively to all musical samples played, particularly to those with lower-register tones, but had no reaction to any purely visual stimuli.”

“And I doubt Starfleet Command is going to want us to communicate through song,” Kirk mused. “Do we have any pictures for us visually-oriented species to make a positive ID?”

“Thermal scans only, captain,” Spock said, and brought up the images for the rest of the officers to see. “The surface of Yullia is exceptionally hostile to life, and the Yullians evolved to live entirely under the surface.”

“Look like worms,” McCoy offered. “And big ones too,” he said, eyes widening when he saw the scale.

“That is, in some respects, accurate Dr. McCoy. The Yullians have several tentacular appendages radiating from a central point. Their locomotion is entirely by burrowing through the soil or slithering through the few open passageways most often traversed. Though the air mixture in the open passageways is within acceptable ranges for most of the species aboard the Enterprise, none of the passageways have a large enough diameter to allow free-walking movement. Whoever was in the First Contact party would have to crawl.”

Dr. McCoy was studying the scans of Yullia’s open passageways and frowned fiercely. “Spock, these passageways are _small_. Most of the crew wouldn’t be crawling on hands and knees, they have to slide along on their stomachs. And frankly with the size of some of these, I’d say most of the crew would flat out get stuck. You, me, Kirk, most of the science and security sections… I can’t think of too many people who’d be able to fit down there.”

“Sir, if I may recommend myself.” Uhura spoke up immediately, alert and eager at a chance at a whole new language to chart and explore.

“You’ll need back-up,” Kirk said slowly, casting his eyes around the room where, completely not by coincidence, they landed on Chekov. And Sulu.

“Mr. Chekov, no insult to your training regimen, but you’re one of the smallest people on the ship.”

“I would be happy to volunteer.” A little afraid as well, but Pavel wouldn’t have angled to get on the Enterprise if there hadn’t been some element of daredevil in his spirit. The navigator usually got someone _to_ the new planet, but rarely got to explore it. He might not have another opportunity like this for a while.

“And Mr. Sulu, it might be a bit of a squeeze for you, but you have excellent close-combat skills should anything unanticipated happen.” The Captain was smirking very, very subtly as he waited for Hikaru’s nod of assent. Because Pavel knew, that the Captain very well knew, that Hikaru was a very good wrestler as well as a fencer. Certainly he’d caught Pavel and Hikaru in a compromising position or three that might have snapped the spines of someone less flexible than they during the last emergency drill. 

Pavel kept his blushes under control as the briefing rolled on. Barely.

\--

Pavel had never transported supine before, but Mr. Scott had no desire to have them materialize in solid earth. When the tingle from the transporter had failed, the first thing that struck him was the rich and varied odors.

\--

“The Yullians rely on vibration, physical contact, scent, and taste to communicate,” Lieutenant Uhura said, tiny stress lines appearing at the corners of her eyes as she relayed everything she’d learned. Pavel couldn’t blame her; her ears were legendary, but Starfleet had yet to contact a species that didn’t use some kind of medium she could eventually fully decipher. Pavel was certain that she would be able do it, but he and Hikaru were only a little less experienced than her in determining how to communicate in a whole new way.

\--

It was dark, utterly and completely. Moist and hot, the humid air intensified the heavy odors of earth and musk that permeated the tunnel. Soft earth cushioned Pavel’s back, and as he reached a tentative hand upward, he felt the ceiling at the edge of his reach. A low tunnel, just as Mr. Spock’s scans had promised. He took a long, slow breath; he couldn’t have made it through the academy had he been inclined to claustrophobia. 

“Hikaru?” he asked softly, feeling the vibration of his voice not just in his throat but rumbling in his chest, thrumming against the ground.

“Pavel, I’m here.” A hand reached out and touched his ankle. A few susurrations later, Pavel could hear and sense Hiraku coming closer on his hands and knees, finally looming over him. Pavel leaned up cautiously, hands digging into the soil.

“This is like being in a greenhouse,” Hikaru said, chuckling softly. “A tropical one.”

“ _Sssst!_ ” A very high hiss in Uhura’s voice came from further down the tunnel, and Pavel heard Hikaru’s mouth clack shut. They were so close in the confined space that he could feel Hikaru’s blush of embarrassment.

\--

“The temperature under the surface is thirty degrees Celsius with nearly one hundred percent humidity. Scent is very important to the Yullians, so wearing any scent-confusing agent or chemical will be forbidden on this mission. We do not want to impede their attempts at learning about us in as natural a state as possible. And until we learn their signals more fully, keep vibrations to a minimum. We are attempting to avoid insult,” she warned.

\--

Something touched Pavel’s arm. Soft, slick, warm, and decidedly boneless, it slid along the smooth material of the bodysuit he was wearing until it touched the skin of his neck. It froze there for a long moment, and then wiggled back and forth along the line of his neck, pausing every time it got to the bodysuit.

“Uhura,” he said softly, a high and breathless thread of sound he could barely feel. “They’re here.”

“Touching me,” Hikaru said, close enough for Pavel to hear his breath, speaking in the same way. Minimizing vibrations.

“Me too.”

Another, “Sssst!” and both shut up, uncomfortably aware of how very close they were. Of how close they’d been to this position last night.

Pavel uselessly screwed his eyes shut. No, he should not be thinking about that. At all.

\--

“They are…” Lieutenant Uhura hesitated slightly, “very likely to touch you. The Yullians haven’t encountered humans before, but we managed to make some preliminary contact through purely mathematical means. That has been enough to establish certain limits about our tissue density and elasticity, air requirements, and necessity of keeping our forms intact. There will be some danger, but more likely a higher degree of discomfort, possibly embarrassment, and contact that may seem intimate to us, though to them will be the equivalent of scientific study. We need to establish a meaningful dialogue with them, and this might be the only way to do it. If you believe that would be distressful to you, or impede your performance on the Enterprise, then we can see if anyone else would volunteer.”

Pavel knew he blushed quite red at her explanation, and could see a quick bloom of color in Hikaru’s cheeks as well. He turned to catch his eyes, and both nodded slightly before turning back to Uhura.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. 

\--

The soft tentacles of the Yullians kept sliding between the border of Pavel’s skin and his bodysuit, at the neck, wrists, and ankles, as if confused at the change in texture. Hikaru whispered their experiences back to Uhura, his voice hitching slightly with every twitch. Pavel could feel his body above him, thighs bracketing his hips, chests close together, the Yullians’ bodies sliding between them.

“I think… they’re confused about our clothing,” Uhura said, light as air. “Remove it.”

“Get to get naked for science,” Hikaru said, and laughed nearly silently, just puffs of air against Pavel’s face. Pavel laughed back the same way while carefully squirming to loosen the fasteners and slide the bodysuit off. He was rubbing up against Hikaru with every twitch, but that couldn’t be helped. They had, after all, volunteered for this mission.

And the Captain was far from unobservant, compromising positions notwithstanding. 

When the last bit of cloth was gone, the tentacles descended in a multiplying wave, burrowing up from below, emerging from the walls and ceiling, flowing between them and covering them everywhere. Soft, slick, slippery, strong and muscular at the core, in sizes ranging from slender, finger-sizes and even thread-thin extrusions to heavy and powerful cords big around as his thigh, the Yullians were learning what made them human.

One wrapped tight around his chest until his breath puffed desperately against another held before his mouth. The band around his lungs loosened slightly, letting him take a full breath, then tightened again, and loosened slowly. In two dozen breaths, the Yullians seemed to have taken the measure of how deep Pavel needed to breathe, and stroked down his chest slowly, almost soothingly.

“Pavel?” Hikaru asked, a little louder than he had been. “Can you breathe?”

“Testing me: how my chest moved. I am all right.” With the louder words, one slick, soft touch laid (laid, not wrapped) on his throat, and another touched his lips. “They are… learning how I speak?” he said tentatively, his words blurred as smaller touches crowded his face, touching his mouth. Two actually slipped inside, mapping out his tongue and teeth and then deeper, deeper…

Chekov coughed when they got too deep and the Yullians abruptly retreated from his throat, wiggling against his tongue. _Sorry, sorry,_ seemed to be their intention. The slickness from them had increased, leaving some of their rich musky scent and taste in his mouth.

“Pavel.” Hikaru’s voice had gone low and husky, and Pavel was suddenly excruciatingly aware that everywhere the Yullians weren’t touching him, he was slick with sweat and secretions and pressed up against Hikaru. Long slides of thick damp muscle mapped out his limbs, learned the borders of his flesh, while curious smaller feelers touched the thinner skin of his stomach and chest, testicles and penis.

“They’re all over me,” Hikaru spoke again, his voice very low. Pavel could feel the Yullians above him on Hikaru seem to react more strongly to his tone, how the vibrations of his voice rumbled through his chest and into Pavel. “Pavel, they’re _in_ me.” A slick noise, like thrusting into a lubricated orifice, echoed down the tunnel, and Pavel felt himself harden at the sound.

“Mr. Sulu, abort?” Uhura asked.

“N-no,” Hikaru said, and moaned. “I’m not being hurt. Pavel?”

Pavel brought his hands up, their surface being mapped by the Yullians’ thread-fine tentacles, to press gently against Hikaru’s skin. More Yullian tentacles were ranging across his chest, occasionally touching those on Pavel’s hands.

“Sh-show them what to do? They almost went too deep,” Hikaru whispered, voice hitching as a rhythmic wet noise echoed around them. “Don’t want an accident with…” Hikaru took one of Pavel’s hands and pushed it between them, where smaller tentacles were exploring their erections.

Hikaru might be blushing, but Pavel was so hot now, from the close environment, from Hikaru above him, from the Yullians’ bodies, he could no longer tell. The Yullians were _in_ his partner, and there was something frightening and exciting about that at the same time, even if they were just testing why Hikaru was reacting that way. He carefully closed his hand around Hikaru, giving time for the Yullians to feel what he was doing. Hikaru was beautifully hot and hard in his hand, and moaned softly at Pavel’s human touch.

“Are you sure? You want them to know this?” Thread-fine tentacles mapped his mouth, tongue, and lips as he spoke, tickling slightly.

“I’m getting close. Please, Pavel.” There was a slight blurring of Hikaru’s words, like his mouth was being mapped as well through his pants of arousal.

Pavel began to move, squeezing and stroking, the way eased by the Yullians’ secretions. The little tentacles wriggled actively as he worked his lover’s cock, and a few strokes later, Pavel felt finger-thick tentacles wrap around his own erection in imitation. Every move he made, they made, and Pavel was groaning with excitement as he relayed what was happening into Hikaru’s ear.

“Fuck,” Hikaru swore, heartfelt and heated. The thrusting sounds were getting faster as Pavel sped his hand. “Kiss… me. Pavel, damn it, need you!”

They might have missed each other in the dark, even as close as they were, but the Yullians seemed to pull them together, the threads on each seeking each other out and tugging Pavel and Hikaru into alignment. They met in a wet, desperate kiss, the little threads in and around their mouths adding more stimulation as they pushed their tongues into a duel. Hikaru made some high and broken scream into Pavel’s mouth when he came, body bucking into human hands and against alien appendages, writhing with abandon. Pavel wasn’t far behind, Hikaru’s orgasm a powerful stimulant of its own, and groaned deep in his chest when he spilled over Hikaru’s belly and the Yullians between them.

Some small part of his mind that wasn’t savoring the afterglow wondered if their ejaculations would be taken as an insult or compliment.

They lay tangled together for a long time, the Yullians restlessly moving between them, touching and sampling their fluids and movements. Hikaru moaned as a thick wet sound retreated from him, and Pavel made an almost identical noise as something wet and slender probed at his ass.

“In you?” Hikaru murmured, and Pavel nodded against his chest. They had done this before, when things were new between them, using the relaxing power of an orgasm to make it easy to open up. “It’ll be all right. They know better now.”

Pavel let himself be opened; the Yullian was not too much to take, and felt marvelously slick and flexible. The moment the deepening thrust was about to become too much, Pavel clenched reflexively, and the Yullian stopped. It wiggled slightly inside him and then retreated at the same pace, coming entirely free of Pavel’s body. It slithered down his leg in the same soothing motions the Yullians had made when they’d figured out what he needed to breathe.

“They left,” Pavel said, and he was positive he could feel Hikaru smirk at the very faint disappointment in his voice. 

Uhura’s voice suddenly rumbled through the darkness, “Yuuuuuullian.” She drew out the vowel sound and dropped it into as low a register as she could manage. Pavel blinked at the slight roughness in her voice, and wondered if she’d been talking the entire time while he and Hikaru had been otherwise occupied. The tentacles returned, writhing under and above and to the sides of Pavel and Hikaru, occasionally steadying them, touching them, but no longer exploring every part of them.

A vibration shook the tunnel, once, twice, three times until Pavel could make some sense out of the rising and falling sound.

_Ooooooo-aaaaaaaah ___

__“Huuuuu-maaaaan,” Uhura repeated, expanding the low sounds in a way that Hikaru and Pavel could understand. They tried to sit up in excitement only to mash their heads against the tentacles descending from the ceiling. The Yullians writhed very lively around them, and Pavel wondered if that was their equivalent of laughing._ _

___Eh-_ *thunk* _-ooooh.__ _

__“Welcome,” Uhura repeated for their benefit, and both Pavel and Hikaru could hear the alertness in her voice, the quivering excitement from having made a breakthrough. The physical _thunk_ had been the Yullians’ attempt at the hard “c” sound. Both of their hearts started to pound – They’d done it! They’d made First Contact!_ _

__\--_ _

__“This is possibly the best report I’ve ever had the pleasure of reading,” the Captain said, looking up from his padd with a broad smile on his face. “You’ll be getting a commendation, all three of you. Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, you provided invaluable data to the Yullian scientists about human communication. That allowed Lieutenant Uhura to begin determining how to speak to them directly. Because of you, the Yullians are willing to share their ground-scanning technology, which, by the way, is about fifty times more powerful than anything we ever came up with. Good work.”_ _

__Pavel and Hikaru barely caught each other’s eyes, but the Captain didn’t miss a thing. Kirk openly winked at them as he put the padd down and shook each of their hands, still a little pink from the Yullians’ relentless caresses._ _

__“We’ll have a few more visits to Yullia before the ambassadorial delegation gets here. If you’d be willing, and I read their latest message right, I think they’d like to have you back.”_ _

__“We’ll think about it, sir,” Hikaru responded gravely, and Pavel kept his chin up with an effort, trying to hide his smile._ _


End file.
